Problem: Add. $52.83 + 34.55=$
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $5$ ${2}$ $.$ ${8}$ $3$ $3$ $4$ $.$ ${5}$ $5$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $5$ $\overset{1}{{2}}$ $.$ ${{8}}$ $3$ $+$ $3$ $4$ $.$ ${5}$ $5$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $8$ $7$ $.$ $3$ $8$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({52}+ {34}) + ({0.83} + {0.55})\\\\ &=86+ {1.38}\\\\ &=87.38 \end{aligned}$ $52.83 + 34.55=87.38$